


HunterxHunter Hisoka Oneshots

by Absolute_flaming_trash



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stalking, Wall Sex, Yandere, dubcon, noncon, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_flaming_trash/pseuds/Absolute_flaming_trash
Summary: My collection of Hisoka x Fem!Reader oneshots also found on my tumblr @abosolute-flaming-trashRequests are open
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka Morow/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 175





	1. Rules and Other Info

**Author's Note:**

> Lordy I hope y'all enjoy, my thirst for the murder magician is never ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add my rules at the beginning of the series rather than in my bio, since it's easier, so I apologize for those thinking I added a new chapter.

If you want you can call me Riri.  
Pronouns are She/Her, and I'm 22.  
I am primarily a dark content creator

I don't have a ton of rules when it comes to requests, but they are ones that I will not budge on.

1) I will absolutely not write on the following:  
\- Anything self comfort. I am not the person for this.  
\- Adult x minor  
\- Scat/watersports  
\- Pet play  
\- Direct incest

2) Be kind and patient, this is a hobby. I am a full time university student, and I will write when inspiration hits.

3) No ships or OC’s.

4) I am trying to make this as inclusive as I can, therefore do not ask for specifics, such as height, weight, race, etc.

I hope you have a lovely day <3


	2. Don't Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka has been stalking you for a while, and finally decides to have his way with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oldest, and most popular piece so far.

It’s just better if you don’t think about it.

Don’t think about the way Hisoka’s arms flex around your head as he cages you against the wall of the alleyway.

Don’t think about the way that his body feels as he presses himself up against you, his hot breath fanning against your cheek as you turn your head to avoid his lips.

His hands feel rough when he grabs your face, forcing your head straight into a bruising kiss. Don’t think about the way your body betrays you as desire begins to pool when his grip on your jaw moves to your neck; the way he smirks into your mouth at the whimper that escapes you, his other hand slipping under your shirt to grope at your chest.

It’s better to obey him when he tells you to not make a sound, teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh of your neck as he marks you. Don’t think about the jolt of sick pleasure that gets sent straight to your core when he bites down hard enough to draw blood, his tongue licking up the beads of red that flow from the wound.

Don’t think about how unbelievably hot he looks when he gives you his signature grin, the red staining his teeth making the gold of his irises that much more intense. His grip becomes more possessive at the tears that well up in your eyes. You don’t know if it’s from the fear or the anticipation.

When he commands you to get on your knees, it’s best not to think about how the pavement digs into your skin. He pinches your jaw to force it open as he shoves his cock into your mouth. Don’t think about the way his hands fist in your hair as he hits the back of your throat making you gag, the tears finally spilling over.

Definitely don’t think about the way his moans get louder as he continues to fuck your face, your drool pooling out of your mouth down his length, dripping onto your chest. It’s best to just obey when he tells you to swallow around him and to ignore how your throat is becoming sore from how harsh his thrusts are.

Don’t resist as he pulls you off his cock and drags you to your feet, shoving you back against the wall. Don’t think about his hand as it drags up your thigh and rubs against your clothed cunt. It’s hard to ignore the comments he makes on how wet you are for him. How you must have been wanting him to manhandle you like this based on how you’re practically dripping all over his hand.

Don’t think about how you didn’t even know him before this encounter as he rips your clothes from your body.

He slides his fingers against your slick folds; his eyes never leaving yours as he presses two fingers inside of you, your body flinching at the forced entry.

Hisoka’s other hand tightens around your neck once again as you bite back your moans. It’s better to just nod when he asks if you’re going to be a good girl for him as the lewd sounds of his fingers slipping in and out of your squelching cunt echo through the alley.

Don’t think about how you whine when he suddenly withdraws his hand from you core, and definitely don’t think about the way your breath hitches into a chocked sob when you feel him hook one of your legs around his waist and shove his cock into your sopping wet cut, making you thrash against him at the intrusion.

Oh god, don’t think about how good it feels when his cock drags along your walls, his hips angling each thrust to hit that spongy spot inside of you that makes you cry out in breathless moans every time. The way he makes you clench around him when he licks a stripe up your neck to your ear, growling that you belong to him. Your body, your mind, your soul. All of it his, and there’s nothing you can do about it.

Let your eyes roll back into your head when he brings a hand down to circle your clit, his back breaking pace never wavering as he continues to slam into your needy cunt. Don’t think about the orgasm that had been threatening to wash over you finally start to bubble to the surface.

Don’t think about the way he hisses from the way you tighten even more around him, the bites he leaves on your neck as he tells you to give in to the pleasure; lifting your leg higher in order to penetrate you deeper.

Don’t think.

Just feel.


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka breaks into your house after a fight to rest, not expecting someone to be home. Instead of calling the police, you patch him up and get way more than you bargained for in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally 2 parts on my tumblr, but for the sake of simplicity I combined them here.

It was bad this time.

Blood dripped down his arms as he picked the lock to your house and pushed his way in, leaving a bloody smeared handprint on the pristine white of your front door.

Your relationship was… an odd one. He had taken refuge in your house after a fight that left him a little worse for wear, but the smile that split across his face indicated he wasn’t anywhere close to feeling the pain just yet.

He didn’t realize someone was home.

You had jumped out of your skin when you saw the beaten and bloodied man lounging on your couch with the eerie smile on his face, the bloodlust oozing from him making you want to turn and run out of your home as fast as possible.

But you didn’t.

Instead you looked over his injuries and treated them as best as you could, despite shaking from the pure presence that this man emitted. He was intrigued that you didn’t scream that a stranger was in your house. That you didn’t call the authorities and try to have him removed. Instead you patched him up as best as you could, and offered him a place to stay while he recovered.

Which led to your relationship now.

He would come in bloodied. You’d patch him up. He would leave.

You’d never get any notice as to when he would arrive, but you never complained.

Something he was thankful for, now that Machi refused to treat him anymore.

“Hello, darling” He rasped, stumbling into your living room. You glanced up from the book in your lap and gasped loudly.

He was covered in blood. Scratches and bruises littered his arms, and a long diagonal gash from his right shoulder to the lower ribs on his left side were the first injuries that caught your attention.

“Hisoka, are you fucking insane???” You all but screeched, jumping up from your seat and moving towards him. A deep chuckle left him as he watched your frantic movements, “So happy to see you too, doll.”

You sat him down and knelt in front of him to assess the damage, but with the amount of blood soaking through his clothes, it was difficult to tell.

“You need to take off your shirt, I can’t help you with it still on.”

A smirk spread across his face as he stared at you through half-lidded eyes, “Only if you buy me dinner first, my dear”. You rolled your eyes and stood, and making your way towards your bathroom for your first aid kit.

“Now, Hisoka.”

He gave a wry smile to himself before he began to peal off the clothing, the partially dried blood making the fabric stick to his skin.

What a shame, he liked this outfit.

You returned swiftly with the kit in one hand, and a bowl with warm water and a cloth in the other, eyes widening when you finally got a good look at the gash on his chest.

“Jesus christ…” you whispered, placing the bowel on the floor as you knelt in front of him once again, “What the hell did you get yourself into this time?”

“Hmmm~ nothing too out of the ordinary” he held back the groan that wanted to make its way out of his throat as you dragged the cloth down his torso, “I was hired to dispose of someone, they put up the most wonderful fight.”

You shook your head, rinsing the cloth before going back to clean the gash, “I still don’t understand why you won’t just go to a hospital for these wounds.” Each drag of the cloth revealed more of the laceration to you. He would need stitches for sure, no doubt in your mind, and you weren’t equipped to handle that level of care. The chortle that left him gave way to a breathy moan when you slid the cloth down the length of the cut, his hand grabbing your wrist and pulling you towards him; making you fall awkwardly on his lap with a startled gasp. 

“Plenty of reasons, my dear, but the main one being you.”

You craned your neck up to look at him with a glare, annoyed at his teasing disposition at a time like this. You all but cursed the mischievous look in his eyes.

“Hisoka-”

“Yes, darling?”

Damn him.

“That better be your cards digging into my ribs”

The silence that filled the room was palpable, interrupted only by the rhythmic drips of water falling from the cloth into the bowl.

Hisoka had yet to release his hold on you, making you narrow your eyes in annoyance. He licked his lips as he stared down at you, enjoying the direct line of sight he had down your shirt.

“And what if that isn’t my cards, what would you say then~?”

“Then I’d say that if you have enough energy to be thinking about that, then you are capable of cleaning yourself up. Your wounds have stopped bleeding, anyways.” You wrenched your wrist from his hand, trying not to think about how easily he let you go as pushed yourself to your feet. “You know where the shower is, there’s clean towels under the sink as usual.”

He leaned back against the couch, tilting his head slightly as he regarded your aloof attitude with a chuckle, “What if I really do require your… assistance? I have lost a lot of blood, after all.”

You scoffed and folded your arms in front of your chest, “I think we both know it takes a more than a little blood loss to make you lose consciousness.”

He hummed and stood, walking towards you to bring a finger underneath your chin, “Will you be joining me, just to make sure?”

You swallowed thickly as your cheeks burned when his hot breath fanned across your face, and you wanted to kick yourself. His heavy-lidded gaze did nothing to help the feeling that stirred deep in your gut. You pulled yourself away from him, taking a step back to collect yourself and fixing another glare on him, only making his smirk widen. “Don’t be ridiculous, and don’t use up all the hot water.”

'I’m gonna need one after cleaning up all your shit'

You let out a sigh of relief as he relented, walking towards the bathroom. You hadn’t realized you had been holding your breath.

Running a hand down your face, you slung the bloody cloth over your shoulder and turned your head to examine the damage done to your couch since his arrival. You groaned at the sight. Deep red patches stained the cushions and armrest, there was no way that those were coming out no matter how deep you cleaned. There was only so much that online tips and laundry detergent could do, but that was a problem for later.

Your attention turned to the bloodied shirt that Hisoka had tossed unceremoniously on the floor, grimacing slightly at the way the clotted blood stuck to your fingers when you picked it up. Fuck, it was…. absolutely drenched! How the hell he was even able to stand was a miracle to you, but you didn’t want to think about it too much. That man was an enigma enough as it was.

The faint sound of the shower starting filled the silence in the house, making you relax slightly; the tension from earlier finally beginning to dissipate a little bit. You moved to the kitchen in order to attempt to restore the atrocity in your hands. It would need to soak in cold water for at least an hour before you could even begin to try scrubbing the blood out.

The sound of the sink filling with water aided in calming your nerves further as you held your fingers underneath the stream to test the temperature, tossing the bloody cloth onto the counter. It didn’t take long for the water to reach the halfway point before you turned it off.

The water immediately turned a deep red as soon as you placed the shirt in the sink. You repressed the urge to gag as gobs of clotted blood began to float off and onto your hands. No matter how many times you bandaged him up, you would never get used to the sight of the blood…

You paused briefly; your hands starting to get numb from the cold of the water as your mind wandered. How many times had you done this? How many times had he come into your house whenever he pleased, only for you to treat him without question? You let out a small laugh, shaking your head at yourself. ‘Without question’ wasn’t entirely accurate, but who could blame you for asking the Magician with a death wish what the hell he gets up to every once in a while. You frowned, looking over your shoulder towards the hallway that led to the bathroom. What were you going to do with him?

Guilt began to eat away at your heart as you thought about the gash going down his chest. You made him clean himself up, then again, he deserved it, but you wouldn’t leave him to patch himself up. You sighed, and picked the shirt up out of the water, wringing the material as much as you could before pulling the plug in the sink. You’d have to keep changing the water if you wanted any hope of getting the majority of the blood out.

While the sink filled again, you retrieved your kit from the living room and set it on the counter by the sink; pulling out what you believed you would need. Gauze for sure, it didn’t matter if the wound had stopped bleeding, you would need to pack it. From the state of his clothing though, you figured the worst of the bleeding had stopped before he arrived. Antibiotic ointment was mandatory… so was the compression bandage…

You groaned and massaged your temples in an attempt to relieve the oncoming headache. You couldn’t do stitches, which meant he would have to stay in your home so you could monitor his recovery. Which meant you’d have to get close to him to change his bandages. Multiple times.

The couch was out of commission as a place to sleep on now, given the state it was in…

You wanted to scream.

Hitting the handle on the tap a little harder than necessary, you placed the shirt back in, this time the water turning only a dark pink as it began to soak once again. You worried your bottom lip while wiping your hands with a dishtowel, trying to think of any possible sleeping arrangements that didn’t result in him sharing your bed; your anxiety rising the more you realized that it was looking like he might just have to share your bed…

God. Fucking. Damnit.

You shook your head, glancing over at the stove to read the bright red numbers that displayed the time.

11:06pm

With another sigh, you threw the towel on the counter and turned around to go deal with the couch. What you did not expect was to see Hisoka standing directly behind you, making you flinch in surprise and letting out a startled gasp.

“Holy mother of hell, Hisoka, warn a girl would ya?!” You panted, placing a hand over your now racing heart, sending yet another glare to the offending man in front of you. The glare, however, was short lived as soon as your realized his state of undress. The only thing keeping this man from being entirely stark naked in your kitchen was a grey towel that was slung a little too low on his hips for your comfort. You coughed and averted your eyes, despising the heat you could feel creeping up your neck and onto your cheeks.

“Would it kill you to put a pair of pants on?”

It was difficult to keep yourself from tripping over your words at the sight of him, and you glared at the wall when you heard him laugh in response.

“You’re so red, my dear, am I making you uncomfortable?”

You grit your teeth in frustration, seething at how his casual drawl wasn’t making anything better for you. You closed your eyes, inhaling deeply through your nose in an effort to calm yourself down before looking back over at your newly acquired house guest.

“You are beginning to overstep your bounds when it comes to my hospitality, either cover up or find someone else to treat your wounds.”

It was an empty threat and you both knew it. You both knew you were too kind to kick him out of your house, despite how uneasy he made you. It just wasn’t in your heart to do so. You ran your hand down your face again, your fingers pinching the bridge of your nose as you felt the headache begin to form once again.

“Just… grab the pair of sweatpants from the top left drawer of my dresser at least. I’ll wash your clothes tonight, since that’s the only guess I have for you being naked as a jaybird. I’ll meet you in the living room when you’re done.”

Grabbing your kit and a chair from the kitchen table, you brushed past him as quickly as possible and placed it in front of the one patch of the couch that wasn’t covered in blood and set your kit down on the floor. You peeked over your shoulder to see if he was still standing here.

He wasn’t. Thank god.

He reappeared moments later in the pair of grey sweats that looked way too good on him for how small they were. You felt heat creep back into your cheeks for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

“Take a seat in front of me, please.” You began to pull out what you would need, “it’ll make things easier if I don’t have to crouch in front of you.”

It would also make it harder for him to pull the same stunt he did before. A look you didn’t recognize flashed through his eyes before he complied. You leaned forward, resting your elbows on your knees, holding your hands under your chin as you began to reassess the damage.

The injury on his torso wasn’t as bad as you initially thought. It was deep and would still require stitches, but with the blood washed away it didn’t look as horrid as before. Clearing your throat, you began to work.

“I’m going to have to do this once or twice a day depending on how you heal,” you said, scooping some antibiotic ointment onto your fingers, “you won’t be able to do any more jobs until the large gash is fully healed, or anything too strenuous really.”

He simply hummed in response as you began to apply the ointment to his chest, trying to ignore how his muscles twitched with every swipe as you worked over his wounds. God, his skin was so hot against your hands…

“That being said, this isn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be,” you began to pack the wound with gauze, being careful not to press to hard on the wound, “with the amount of blood on the couch and on your clothes, I was expecting a lot worse…” you trailed off, the realization hitting you way later than it should have.

The sly smile that graced his face was frightening.

“Most of it isn’t mine, darling”

Your stomach lurched when he confirmed your suspicions out loud, but you forced the bile rising in your throat down; only nodding as you reached for the compression bandage. Your discomfort was still noticed by the magician, however, who leaned forward towards you a little more than necessary as you began to wrap the bandage around his chest.

“Because of the state of your injury, I would suggest you stay here for the next little while so I can keep an eye on your progress.”

You didn’t like the smile that crept across his face at that, or the way he leaned in closer to you when you wrapped the bandage around his back, “How long are we playing house then, hmm~?”

You gulped. His voice was teasing as always, but the implication behind it combined by the fact it was spoken directly in your ear sent shivers down your spine.

“I’d say about week or two.” You didn’t trust yourself to say much more as you secured the bandage with tensor clips. You checked your work over one last time before beginning to gather your things up. A frown tugged at Hisoka’s lips from the less than pleased tone in your voice.

“Don’t you want to play with me~?”

You shot him an unimpressed look as you stood up, wanting to be away from this man sooner rather than later. “I’m not your toy, Hisoka. I’m doing this for the sake of your health, because believe it or not, you are mortal.”

He followed your movements, standing in front of you before you had the chance to create any more distance between the two of you; once again taking your chin in his hand, this time more gently than before. It was…. caring almost.

“And it’s for reasons like that, my dear, that you are my favourite toy, and the idea of… playing with you in such a way is too much to pass up.”

It was your turn to frown at his words, “I don’t know what you mean, and I’m quite sure I don’t want to know.” That was a lie. You got the message loud and clear, but by god you wanted it to be wrong.

A dramatic sigh left his lips before he clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“My my, do you need me to explain it to you more simply?”

He didn’t. Shit.

You stared up at him, his red locks tickling your face from how close he was to you.

“Why me?” Your voice was barely a whisper. He tilted his head almost mockingly so.

“What was that, my dear?”

You narrowed your eyes, a sudden resurgence of bravery. “You could have anyone you want, why me?”

You expected him to give you that insufferable smile of his, or to at least laugh at you for even daring to ask such a question. Instead his eyes bore into you with an intensity that you’d never felt before, “Because you’re the only one that I want. You healed me when you didn’t have to and did so without question. I don’t think you understand what that means, my dear.”

You let out a surprised squeak as his lips collided with you in a kiss that held pure unbridled lust, teeth clashing from the intensity. He left you panting when he pulled back, licking along the shell of your ear. “You’re mine”.

You couldn’t even get your bearings before he kissed you again, just as bruising as before. Your gasps granted him the access to your mouth that he so obviously desired. The feeling of his hands wandering up your sides to your breasts brought you back to your senses enough to pull away from him and send a hand flying towards his face.

The smack resonated around the room, leaving your hand stinging while your chest heaved. You felt dizzy. Too much was happening too fast.

“How fucking dare you,” your voice was barely audible as a whirlwind of emotions ran through you. Hate? Want? Fear? You didn’t know anymore, but all you knew was that it was too much for you to handle, “You mistake my kindness and hospitality for something more. I am not yours, Hisoka.”

His head was still knocked to the side from the force of your slap. He wouldn’t admit it, but you hit harder than he expected. His shock was quickly replaced with a look that could only be described as predatory as he looked back towards you, licking his lips, tasting the blood from the small split you had caused; a mixture of a moan and growl leaving his throat.

“Oh, but you are, Y/N. You have been mine for a long time.” 

The dread hit you like a bus. He had never said your name before, never in all the times he had come into your home. He was serious.

Oh fuck… what had you gotten yourself into…

In a last ditch effort, you bolted, but you didn’t get far.

You felt yourself getting yanked back, making you lose your balance and land on the floor; knocking the wind out of you. You wheezed, coughing from the force of the fall, stars littering your vision from your head smacking against the floor.

You regained clarity to the sound of your clothes being torn from your body, making you yelp, kicking and slapping the man on top of you in a vain attempt to get free. He chuckled and easily batted your hands away, gathering them into one hand and pinning them above your head. You whimpered, your clothes around you in ruined strips, leaving you bare beneath the man you had just treated moments ago; a small feeling of betrayal forming in your chest.

You were trapped.

The room was silent as Hisoka stilled above you for a moment, seemingly admiring the view. You were frozen in a state of shock and fear, tears beginning to form in your eyes while he ran his other hand down your body, stopping to cup your sex. You squirmed at the look he gave you when his fingers came away wet. How could you be wet from what he was doing to you?

He began to stroke your folds, letting his head fall into the crook of your neck and letting out a loud groan.

“Why you, you say?” He dipped one of his fingers into you, smirking into your neck as your breath hitched, placing open mouthed kisses along your throat as he began to thrust slowly.

“Because of this.” He punctuated the word by biting into the skin on your collar bone and sucking harshly, making you keen when he inserted another finger. “I’ve dreamt of this~”

You turned your head to the side, refusing to acknowledge the pleasure he was giving to your body when his lips wrapped around one of your nipples; his teeth lightly scraping making you shudder involuntarily. He groaned in response, shifting his heavy-lidded gaze towards your face and releasing your nipple with a pop.

“Oh, no, no, no, my darling~” He quickly withdrew his hand from your cunt hand and gripped your cheeks, forcing your head straight; his nails on his fingers, still wet from your arousal, digging into your skin harshly. You whimpered when your eyes met his, the intensity almost too much for you to bear, “I want you to watch every single thing I do to you.”

He slowly let go of your jaw, dragging his claws lightly down your throat to your breasts, giving them a light squeeze. You flinched, your hands clenched in fists at your side.

“I’ve dreamt of you under me…” He continued; the sentence broken up by wet kisses placed down your body. Your eyes widened, realizing his intentions immediately, but forcing yourself not to look away in fear of what he would do if you did.

“S-stop.” God, you hated how weak you sounded. Tears began to slip down your cheeks as he ventured lower down your body until you could feel his breath right on your cunt. “Please, Hisoka, I-”

A loud growl against your skin killed whatever pleads you had on your lips; the pupil of his eyes blown so wide they nearly swallowed the golden iris. He looked feral.

“I love the way you say my name, Y/N”

A squeal left your throat when you felt his tongue on your slit, your hips bucking on their own accord when the hot muscle dragged from your core up to your aching clit before he latched onto it and sucked harshly; making you toss your head to the side as you squeezed your eyes shut at the burst of pleasure that shot through you, more tears dripping onto the floor.

The breathy moans and growls from Hisoka only added to your reluctant growing arousal as he ate you out like a man starved. His hands gripped you from under your thighs so he could pull you close to his face while holding you down; the sounds coming from his mouth loud and downright lewd as he lapped at the new slick.

“I want you to say my name over, and over again; I want you to scream it so loudly your neighbours can hear exactly who you belong to.”

Your breathing hitched as you felt a familiar tightening beginning to form in your lower stomach. You bucked against him, the last of your resistance starting to die out as your orgasm continued to build. You felt him groan into your core more than you heard him, making you shudder.

“Moan for me darling, don’t hide any of those pretty noises from me.”

You cried out when you felt his fingers back at your entrance, dipping into you with less caution than the first time. You could feel his nails dragging along your walls as he fucked his fingers into you at a steady pace, scratching lightly on your g-spot in a way that should not have felt as good as it did.

“Hisoka!”

“Cum for me, darling, let me hear you~” He purred, suckling on your nub with vigor as he pumped his fingers into you faster.

You came with a chocked sob mixed with a moan, your pussy clamping down on his fingers like a vice, gushing around him. You felt sick as you came down from your high, watching as he released his assault on your clit with a lewd pop, a thin trail of drool connecting his lips to your swollen cunt. 

“You’re so good for me, darling.” He cooed. You could only muster up a withering look, your words failing you. This, of course, just made him chuckle as he pushed the grey sweats down his hips, his length springing free and slapping against his stomach. “However, I’d much rather feel you come undone on my cock.”

Your eyes widened… he couldn’t seriously go through with this… could he?

Could he?

“Hisoka wait!”

Your shout made him pause briefly before he kissed his way back up your body, coming to hover just above your lips; that insufferable smirk back on his mouth that shone with your slick. Your face flushed at the sight, and you rolled your head back to the side in shame.

“Please… please don’t…”

Another silence filled the room as he regarded your trembling form pinned beneath him. A spark of hope was reignited in you, his hesitation giving you the courage to bring your hands up, pressing lightly against the bandage on his chest in your attempt to push him away.

That spark was quickly snuffed out when he let out a guttural moan, his eyes rolling back slightly before focusing back on you.

You forgot he liked pain.

“Didn’t I already say, love?” He teased the head of his cock against your swollen clit making you squirm, new tears forming in your eyes from a combination of the stimulation and the hopelessness. Your back arched off the floor and your jaw fell open in a silent scream as he sank into you in a slow, agonizing thrust. He licked a stripe up your neck with a possessive growl, stopping just in front of your ear. “You belong to me.”

He didn’t give you time to adjust to his size before he pulled back and thrust his hips against you harshly, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing throughout the room along with your moans and hiccupping sobs.

“Oh fuck, Y/N…” He gasped, his head tilting back in eustasy, your walls fluttering around him as he hammered your insides; stretching you out in a painfully blissful way.

You loved it, and you hated yourself for it.

“Oohhhh darling, you were mine the first time you treated me.” He grunted, shifting the angle of his hips to penetrate you deeper. You bit your lip, desperately trying to contain the whines leaving your throat with each brush of his cock on the bundle of nerves deep inside of you, his words only making you flush deeper… if that were even possible.

“I would’ve taken you then and there, had you begging and crying under me like you are now.” You felt his dick twitch inside you at his own words and your pussy clenched around him.

God, what was wrong with you?

He growled, and suddenly pulled away from you. Relief flooded your system for a split second before you felt yourself being flipped over, your hips being pulled back and his cock sheathing back inside you with a thrust that made the whines finally spill from you; your arms laying limply next to your head as he resumed to pound into you at a pace that could only be described as inhuman. His balls slapped against your clit each time he bottomed out, making your breath come out in quick, desperate gasps.

“Do you like that, my dear? Knowing that I could’ve done this to you sooner?”

You only groaned in response, the coil in your abdomen beginning to form again. The tears slipped from your eyes as you weakly shook your head. Why did this feel so good? Why did your body react to him like this?

Your teeth dug into your bottom lip when you felt his hand circle around to your clit, rubbing in rough circles that made your eyes roll back into your head.

You couldn’t take it.

You couldn’t help the wanton moan that passed through your lips as you came, your head hanging loosely as your body continued to bounce from the power of his thrusts; your pussy convulsing around his cock as he fucked you through your orgasm.

“Hmmm~ you didn’t want to cooperate a few minutes ago, look at you now,” He fisted the hair at the base of your skull and pulled you back to his chest, his thrusts never wavering as he spoke into your ear, “coming undone for me a second time.” His chuckle gave way to a breathy moan as his thrusts became more erratic, losing rhythm as he began to slam into you with fever.

“I’m going to fill you up, my dear.” He growled, biting down on the junction between your neck and shoulder, making you cry out when his teeth broke the skin. The sight of your blood making him thrust into you harder and faster. “Then you’ll truly know that you are mine.”

Your moans left you with no restraint, incoherent babbling falling from your lips at the overstimulation. You could no longer think, all your energy focused on the dick that was pistoning in and out of your squelching cunt.

Hisoka’s hips stuttered as he came inside of you, his cock spurting thick hot ropes of cum right against your cervix, coating your walls as he bit down on your neck once more, lazily fucking into you a few more times before he stilled.

Your breathing was ragged as everything slowly came to a stop, the weight of everything crashing over you as your lids dropped with exhaustion. You whined weakly as he pulled out of you, the sudden emptiness now foreign to you. You slumped to the floor, emotional and physical fatigue washing over you as you stared blankly up at the man who had just ruined your trust and your body. Your eyes flickered to the bandage on his chest, a thin line of red beginning to form from your exertions.

Even after all that… you still cared.

Damn him.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stared down at you, a pleased smile on his face as he took in your fucked out form, his dick twitching at the sight.

Oh yes.

He would enjoy playing house with you much more now.


	4. Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubus!Hisoka sets his sights on you, and you try to deal with your mysteriously drained energy by turning to the church. He does not like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolute pure thirst, I also apologize if this is religiously inaccurate. Also...  
> Good god
> 
> Regular Hisoka is a horny bastard enough as it is
> 
> So the incubus version of him?
> 
> Forget it, if he has his sights set on you, you’re done
> 
> Good luck.

You’re going about your business as you usually do, and you notice you feel weaker than normal. You brush it off, thinking that maybe staying up late finishing that book last night wasn’t the best idea. You did wake up tired after all.

Come to think of it, you woke up sore too… you probably just slept weird.

Days pass and you don’t feel better

If anything you just feel so much worse…

You’re sore everywhere, especially between your legs for some god awful reason, and you’ve never felt more weak in your life.

Your doctor didn’t believe you when you explained your problems, to your utmost annoyance and hopelessness.

You weren’t sure what else to do, so you ended up turning to your church for help.

The priest was horrified when you told him what had been happening to you, how you would wake up weak, sticky, and sore; and you could tell from the expression on his face when you finished that it was serious.

An incubus, he said. You’d kind of heard of them before, but not much…

He told you to hang crosses in every room in your house, and to sleep with one under your pillow. He said more, but you were honestly so overwhelmed with what he was saying combined with the fact that you had a damn incubus attached to you that you missed quite a bit of it.

You went home with more questions than answers, but at least you had an idea of what to do, right?

You went out and spent your entire paycheck on crosses and hung them on every wall in your home, focusing mainly on your room.

Your room looked like the kid’s room from The Conjuring 2, and it made you shiver.

You had spent a pretty penny and purchased a small cross made of pure silver to put under your pillow while you slept.

You went to bed that night with a sense of uneasiness that you couldn’t shake.

The next day you felt… better actually. The uneasiness was still there, but the fact that you weren’t as sore, and felt rested made you quickly forget about the weird tension that hung in the air. You were so happy!

You didn’t know how the crosses helped, but you weren’t about to complain.

You continued to sleep peacefully for the next few weeks, and the tension began to disappear more and more each day; along with your strength returning.

Enough time passed that you felt safe enough to take the crosses down.

Not all at once, of course. You took about one down a day, fully prepared to put them back up if things took a wrong turn.

Things still remained okay.

Eventually only the cross under your pillow remained, and you could nearly cry from the amount of joy you felt

You went to bed feeling secure and safe as you began to drift off beneath the sheets.

“What am I going to do with you, hmm?~ ♤ ”

You nearly screamed at the voice that had just ripped you from your semiconscious state. There was someone in your house. Oh god.

Your eyes were met with a glowing pair of golden ones that loomed over you, and you couldn’t help the gasp that left you when you got a look at the man who was hovering above you.

He looked… awful. His cheeks were hollow and his skin was a sickly grey. The black rings around his eyes made the gold stand out just that much more, and it made you want to shrink away. His red hair hung limply around his face, looking washed out almost. His clothes, a black shirt donned with red suit symbols and gold trim and grey pants with the same symbols around the waist… they looked disheveled, worn even.

Your eyes zeroed in on the red set of horns that twisted elegantly from his scalp along with the deep scarlet bat-like wings that protruded from his back. The long black and red tail that ended in a spade swaying back and forth beside him. It was now that you realized that he was quite literally hovering over you.

It finally clicked on who he was, or rather what he was, and the foreboding that settled in the pit of your stomach was indescribable.

You went to scream, but that was quickly silenced by a hand over your mouth. He glared at you, demanding you to be quiet. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t like what happened afterwards.

You nodded feverishly, but he didn’t remove his hand. Instead he began to talk.

You were cruel, apparently. You were starving him. He was being so nice to you too, only taking you in your sleep and making sure he wasn’t taking too much of your energy away from you. Just enough for him to get by.

You whimpered, shaking your head. You didn’t mean it, you swear, you just wanted to rest. All your protests were muffled by his hand of course.

Your eyes widened and you began to struggle when he said that you had to pay him back for making him suffer for so long. He was going to take his fill, after all you owed him just as much. He crushed his weight to you and gripped your face harder, the claws on his hand digging into your cheeks enough to pierce the skin.

Tears began to well up when he licked the red droplets that spilled over your cheeks, flinching at the unabashed moan that left him. He was so close to your face, and you were shaking in fear; caught between wanting to struggle more and staying still in the hopes he wouldn’t hurt you more.

Your hopes were in vain as it would seem when he began to remove the clothing from your body. You didn’t want this.

Your hand snaked under your pillow to grab your silver cross, your last resort for defense against the demon above you.

You pressed it to the skin of his cheek, the tears finally falling from the sound of the inhuman roar that he let out.

Using the opportunity of him recoiling in pain, you scrambled away from underneath him, trying not to trip over your own feet as you ran towards the exit.

You had no idea how he moved so quickly, but he reappeared in front of you just before you reached the door; his eyes wild with a combination of fury and excitement.

The cross had burned an angry red mark into his pasty cheek, the colour of his skin making it stand out more; the pink tear drop under his eye now partially smudged.

You yelped as he grabbed your arms, the force of his grip sure to leave bruises as he used your momentum to pin you to the door, pulling your arms behind you as your face was slammed against the hardwood.

“Oh darling, that wasn’t a smart move at all.~ ♤ ”

You wanted to cry more, but fear took a much deeper hold in your soul at his words as you began to beg and plead for him not to hurt you. For him not to use your body as he desired, and that you were sorry for being so mean to him.

Anything to get him to leave him alone.

All of which fell on deaf ears as he shushed you, using his free hand to wipe the tears from your face in an almost tender way; smiling at the way you whimpered at his touch.

It was okay, you were going to enjoy it just as much as he was.

If only you could believe that as your shirt was torn, now hanging in loose strips from your body.

You were pulled away from the door, spun around, and shoved back against it, the impact making the air leaving your lungs.

He captured your lips in a searing kiss that, if you weren’t already, would’ve left you breathless. He gave you no chance to breathe as he deepened the kiss, suffocating you with his tongue that was inhumanly long. It was everywhere, coating your entire mouth in thick saliva that made you gag.

Black spots began to dot your vision just as he broke away from you, using the time you spent gulping in air greedily to toss you back on the bed.

You curled up onto your side, panting heavily as you tried to get as much oxygen back into your system as possible.

Then the burning started, and oh god was it another kind of agony.

It was torturous. Your veins felt like they held molten lava rather than blood and sweat began to pour from your brow. The sudden desire that coursed through you was unbearable… What the fuck… what did he do to you???

You asked him as such, and he simply grinned as he climbed up your body, rolling you onto your back and massaging your breasts making you mewl at how unexpectedly good it felt.

An aphrodisiac… oh god no, that was the last thing you wanted as your body began to betray you; leaving you writhing under his touch.

You felt him chuckle against your skin as he licked from your navel up to your beasts, sucking on them and biting, leaving dark purple marks all over your chest. You wrestled with yourself in your mind, not knowing whether you loved it or hated it.

You decided you hated it, despite the fire in your veins.

His obnoxiously loud moan temporarily broke the haze in your mind, allowing for you to notice that he had removed your pants and was beginning to drag your underwear down your legs. You kicked out at him, not nearly as hard as you wanted to - your body still trying to succumb to the aphrodisiac.

It felt like when you tried to run in a dream, your body and your mind disconnected when it came to the actions you truly wanted to preform, and it horrified you as the demon easily gripped your legs to stop your actions and tearing the underwear from your body; his patience becoming paper thin from his hunger and growing frustration.

He crushed you to the bed, pinning your wrists with his hands on either side of your head, kissing you again and forcing more of that god awful saliva into your mouth. You didn’t think the burning could get worse, but it did, the tears freely flowing down your face.

You let out a pathetic sob, allowing his tongue to venture further into your mouth as he parted your legs with his knee, the rough material of his pants grinding against your soaking cunt making you squeal into his mouth; the unexpected pleasure that shot through your system hitting you like a bus.

“Please…” you begged, your voice cracking pitifully from the bombardment of emotions you were experiencing. You didn’t even know what you wanted, other than for it all to stop. You flinched when he began to pepper kisses along your cheek, traveling down your neck where he ghosted his lips over your pulse point.

“I love it when you beg for me~ ◇ ”

You could only cry out in response when he sank his teeth into your neck, the pain only adding fuel to the never ending fire in your veins. He sucked at your flesh, his warm tongue soothing the abused skin he left behind; the mark a deep purple with little puddles of red from where he broke the skin. 

A small shriek left your lips when you felt his knee press harder against your core, the slight friction against your clit making you pant desperately. You continued to beg incoherent phrases, your mind too muddled to form proper sentences as he continued to grind against you; your drooling cunt soaking through his clothing.

You squeezed your eyes shut and turned your head to the side, hiding your face in your arm in an attempt to block out the white hot pleasure beginning to coil. In the times that you’d touched yourself before, you had never been able to work yourself up this quickly.

He continued to mark your exposed neck, his growls and moans increasing when your hips twitched against his leg. He shifted your wrists so he was holding them in one hand, shifting his weight so he could move his leg away from your core. Your involuntary whine at the lost was replaced with a broken cry when his other hand quickly snaked down, stroking two fingers through your folds. With no warning he plunged two fingers into your sopping wet core, his thumb rubbing rough circles on your clit.

Your hips bucked at the sudden feeling of being filled, your slick making it effortless for his fingers to slip in and out of your pussy; rubbing your walls with practiced ease.

The fact he knew where to touch you… where all the spots were on your body that made you squirm and shake was horrifying.

He knew your body like the back of his hand, and he used that to his full advantage as he curled his fingers inside of you in a way that had you mewling in his grip.

“The amount of times I’ve wanted you awake for this…~ ◇ ” He trailed off, muffling your whimpers with his mouth as he sped up his fingers. His teeth dug into your lower lip, splitting the skin and giving him direct access to your bloodstream. You flinched in disgust when his spit hit your open wounds, forcing more of his drug into your system.

He let out a low groan, his lips trailing against your jawline messily before leaving another mark.

The lewd sounds of your soaking wet cunt were amplified when he sped up, his wrist flicking with each time he drew his fingers from your walls and slamming them back in against your g-spot with frightening precision.

You panted heavily as you felt a familiar tightening begging to form in your stomach. You screwed your eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge the building pleasure being forced upon you, pressing your face harder into your arm in defiance.

“Ohhhh, don’t be like that~ ♤” His voice sending chills down your spine as he half-moaned in your ear. “I know this feels good. I can feel you sucking me in~ ♡”

You keened when he curled his fingers, his claws - which should have felt like agony inside you - dragged down your spongy insides deliciously.

Your breathing became ragged, your face screwing up in reluctant ecstasy as you felt the coil in your tummy tighten more and more and more-

“Give in to me~ ◇”

That’s all it took for walls to clamp down on his fingers, a squeal passing through your lips as you gushed. His moans mixed with yours at the sight of your face contorting in pleasure, continuing to thrust his fingers into you and prolonging your high.

You began squirming, whimpering from the overstimulation he was giving you. Every movement of your hips was in vain as he continued to finger-fuck you without mercy.

“Please!” Your shriek ending in a high pitched crack, the beginnings of a second orgasm already beginning to build.

You felt like you hadn’t even come down from the first one yet.

Suddenly, he withdrew his fingers from you, making you sob briefly in relief before his tail wrapped around your thigh, hoisting you up with the aid of his hands holding your hips. You heard the rustling of his wings unfolding before you saw the wall of red and black surrounding you as he wraps them around the two of you, shielding your view from anything else in the room.

All you’re able to focus on is him as he impales you on his length, the aphrodisiac allowing your sloppy cunt to take him easily. Your body convulses as another orgasm tears through you, the sensation of him inside you making more tears pour down your face.

It was already too much.

“Please… please stop. I’ll do what you ask, please no more.”

Your voice was hoarse from your screaming, the words interrupted by your hitching gasps at the unwanted pleasure he continued to give you.

He lifted a hand from your hips, running his nails up your face and through your hair in a way that could nearly be considered tender before he gripped your hair harshly and yanked your head back, making you yelp.

“You’ll do what I ask?~ ◇ ” He cooed, searching your face for any sign of deceit. You nodded frantically as best as you could, eyes wide at the smile that spread across his face at your willingness.

The hope you had was quickly snatched away when he snapped his hips up, driving deeper into your guts and chuckling at the wail that left you.

“Then you’re going to cum for me. You’re going to give me everything that you denied me before. You’re going to never starve me again and allow me to take what is due.~ ◇ ” 

A sob of despair was all you could manage as his tail aided in dragging you up and down his cock, bouncing you in his lap. Skin slapping against skin filled the room, mixing with the lewd squelching of your pussy every time he bottomed out inside of you. Fuck he was so deep.

You glanced down and you clenched at the sight that greeted you.

You could see him as he pounded into you, your stomach bulging slightly from each and every thrust. That was all it took for the coil in your core to snap again, your body shaking as you came around him violently and painfully. You buried your face in his neck as you continued to choke out moans and sobs, the burning in your veins turning to ice from the sheer overstimulation.

“That’s it, my pet, just like that~ ◇” He growled, increasing his punishing pace as you’re bounced like a ragdoll in his lap. Heavy breaths escape both of you as he refuses to let you have a moment of rest, your release dripping out of you and onto the sheets as he fucked you through your high.

“Please, God…” you whimpered against him, fat tears slipping from your eyes smearing across your cheeks and onto his skin. You heard him laugh once again before aiming a particularly hard thrust against your cervix that left your world spinning.

“Not God, my dear. Hisoka.”

The reveal of the demons name made you squirm in his hold, small whines leaving you as you were fully reminded of the thing that was fucking the last of your coherence out of you.

Your sobs turned hysterical as you struggled, despite his grip on your hips and arms becoming painful. In a frantic attempt to ground yourself, your hands reached out to grab something, anything at all.

You wrapped your fingers around something rough and textured, the haze in your mind being temporarily broken by the animalistic snarl that tore from the demons throat.

His horns… you had grabbed his horns.

You were flipped onto your stomach before you could blink, your arms twisted excruciatingly behind you as he began to use them for an anchor for his frenzied thrusts.

If you had the energy to look behind you, you would have seen him frothing at the mouth, his eyes wide and wild as he ruined you.

With your head shoved into the blankets you couldn’t do anything more than just take it and listen to the wet slaps of his hips meeting your ass in a terrifyingly fast pace that echoed all around you as you hung in his hold loosely. Your eyes glazed over, your mind unable to focus on much anymore, despite the new burning pain in your arms.

They really hurt. Maybe he broke something… you didn’t know honestly.

Your body was buzzing too horrendously from the onslaught of abuse the incubus continued to wreak havoc upon for you to really know.

You closed your eyes, the last few tears falling as you let yourself give in to the mental and physical exhaustion.

Your mind replayed the last few images of him, how he no longer looked so ghastly. His cheeks no longer hollow, his skin, still pale, but healthier. He had more than his fill, but as he had said, he was going to take what you owed him.

And you owed him a great deal.


	5. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to break up with Hisoka, and there are consequences to refusing him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from the lovely Biby-san, thank you very much for this! I hope you all enjoy.

There were many times in your life where you weren’t sure of your decisions.

Maybe it was the anxiety that was constantly creeping up in your system, or just something that genuinely bothered you about whatever situation you were facing, but nevertheless there would always be that little voice inside your head that would make you question the actions you were about to take.

Even when they were for your own good.

Your fingers fiddled with the nails on your hands. You had been biting them again, another bad habit that had developed ever since you had gotten into your relationship with a certain… Magician.

You cringed involuntarily at the memory of even involving yourself with the man, how the rose coloured glasses you wore at first hid most, if not all of the red flags that he gave off when he introduced himself. Ignoring all the bad signs when you accepted his date proposal, too enamored by his charisma to see the danger lurking behind the corner.

That was three months ago, more than enough time for whatever honeymoon phase you had in your mind to clear and for reality to come knocking harshly at the door.

It came with bruised wrists, broken bones, and tears.

Any autonomy you had was replaced with the former man of your dreams lurking around every corner, entertained by the fear in your face when he would come towards you with intent.

It had to stop, which is why you had called him, doing your best to keep your voice steady as you asked him to meet you in a park so that you both could talk face to face. He had accepted, the lilt in his tone soaked in curiosity when he asked what you were up to.

You refused to tell him over the phone, refusing to do what you were about to do without the safety of others around you.

To say the anticipation was sickening was an understatement as you waited on the bench that overlooked the lake in front of you. It was slightly off the trail that wound through the park, enough so that you had a bit of privacy, but not too far away that others couldn’t see you if they came by.

“Hello, my dear. ~♡”

You managed to suppress the shriek of surprise that wanted to escape your throat when you felt his breath against your ear, instead flinching from how close the words were murmured into your ear.

“I thought I asked you not to do that.” Your voice was soft, cradling your ear in one of your hands like the warmth of his breath against your skin had burned you. You watched with an indignant look as Hisoka’s shoulders shook with his laughter at your reaction, covering his face with his hand.

“Aww, but how else would I be able to see that wonderful look on your face? ~◇” he asked, a gleeful grin still on his face as he walked around the bench; plopping down dramatically and resting his chin on his hand.

“What do I owe the pleasure of-”

“We’re done.”

Your hands were shaking uncontrollably in your lap, hundreds of emotions flying through your system all at once, and not a single one of them being processed fully other than panic.

Oh god, why did you say it like that? You were supposed to ease into it, let him down gently despite all the things he had done. But at the same time he didn’t deserve that, and you just wanted out.

Your breath hitched when you drew in a shaky breath, your eyes flickering over to see his reaction.

You wished you hadn’t.

Any and all humor was now gone from his face, a frown now tugging at his lips in a frightfully unnatural way that made your skin crawl. You swallowed thickly, forcing yourself to continue.

“I-I don’t want t-to see you an-anymore” -you cringed at the fearful stutter in your voice- “I’m done. We’re done.”

You had mentally prepared for some kind of reaction from him. For him to beat you, for him to shout at you, even for him to kill you. The fact he was doing none of the options that you thought he would do was horrifying, the sickening anticipation of his reaction growing worse the longer he failed to react to your words.

A smile soon replaced the frown he wore, his eyes becoming half lidded as he leaned closer to you, golden eyes gleaming with a terrifying form of elation.

“Darling if you wanted to play cat and mouse, you could have just said so. ~◇”

You were in complete disbelief at his words, mirroring the frown he had just given you moments before.

“N-no,” you stammered, standing up to distance yourself from him, “I’m not trying to play any games, I’m breaking up with you.”

Hisoka tilted his head at your words, his lips pulling into a smirk. “You’re always so adorable when you act brave for me. Tell you what, since you’re so into this I’ll let you have a head start-”

“Hisoka, I said no!”

The sudden stillness in the air after your shout was enough to make you instantly regret your moment of bravery. It made an unease crawl up in your gut that made your instincts scream at you to get away from the man in front of you, and to do it as fast as you possibly could.

The foreboding hit you like a bus when his smirk stretched into an eerie smile, his eyes widening slightly at your outburst.

You knew what it meant.

“No...no no no, please Hiso, don’t – ”

“Ooohhh, Y/N, dearest… Have you already forgotten what has to be done every time you say no to me? ~♤”

Adrenaline coursed through your body at his words, abandoning all rational thought as your fight or flight instincts kicked in and you bolted.

You didn’t get very far of course, Hisoka appearing in front of you in a flash and taking advantage of the brief halt in your tracks to bring his hand down across your face.

The impact of the smack sent you to the ground, a pitiful quiet wail your only response to the searing pain blooming across your face. Warm liquid trickled down your cheeks, and it was only when you saw the droplets fall to the ground when you realized it was blood, and the throbbing in your cheek was coming from three scratches that now adorned your face.

The pain from his hand gripping your hair was nothing in comparison as you were forced to your knees, the dew in the grass soaking into your pants adding an extra chill to your system. Your eyes darted around, frantically searching for someone - anyone - to help you when you realized you had run deeper off the path.

Tears began to well up in your eyes, spilling over and stinging when they hit the cuts as you looked up at Hisoka with despair. You were powerless against him.

“You know what to do.~♤” He said, stroking your cheek with his other hand in a way that would be almost tender if it wasn’t for the situation you were in; rubbing his thumb along the cuts.

Your actions were robotic as you brought your hands up to the waistband of his pants, hooking your fingers under the fabric and pulling them down in one swift motion; your cheeks burning in mortification as his cock sprang free, already erect and dripping with precum.

You sat on your haunches, numbly waiting for his next move.

He brought the tip to your mouth, smearing his salty precum over your lower lip as he pressed the tip against you.

“Open. ~◇”

You pressed your lips tighter together in refusal, your bravery returning for the briefest of moments before you felt the edge of a playing card press against your neck, nicking the skin just enough for a bit of blood to bubble to the surface.

“Y/N” Hisoka tisked in warning, gripping your hair tighter against your scalp.

Your shoulders began to shake slightly as your silent sobs wracked your body, your mind unable to cope with the clash of fear of the man in front of you, and the urge to fight.

With a dramatic sigh, you felt the card dig deeper into your neck, the sharp pain eliciting a yelp and allowing Hisoka to slide the first few inches of his cock into your mouth.

“There we go, see that wasn’t so hard was it? ~♧”

Your protests are muffled by his length, drool already welling up and spilling around his cock as he pulls his hips back and thrusts further into your hot mouth, hitting the back of your throat. You gag around him, your hands batting at his clothed thighs as he forces your head down his entire length until your nose bumps against his pubic bone.

He held you there, groaning from the feeling of the muscles in your throat contracting around his cock at your desperate attempts to breathe. He knew how hard it was for you to take him, how you can just barely fit him in your mouth, but this knowledge only excites him more as he pulls your head off his dick; hissing when the head of his cock dragged against your uvula, making you retch.

“I do love that look. ~♡” He cooed, allowing you only a few precious seconds of oxygen before fucking back into your throat. “Helpless. Submissive. I usually don’t enjoy weak, broken things, but you are just too much fun. ~◇”

His words were heavily accented with is own moans that mixed with the sounds of your choking and coughing as he began to face fuck you in earnest, delighting in the way that your grip on his thighs increased, yet your eyes glazed over as you gave into his ministrations, allowing him to use your throat how he wanted. ‘  
It was easier, you told yourself, ‘and he wouldn’t damage your throat as much if you didn’t resist.’

It was also your body's natural reaction to flush at his words, for the sound of his words to send a jolt through your system and pool in your core.

God, you hated it.

His grin widened when he pulled out, watching you sputter, tears mixing with the saliva and blood that was now dripping onto your chest.

“Tell me who you belong to, and we’ll stop. ~♧”

Your chest heaved as you sucked in gulps of air greedily, strings of spit still connecting your swollen lips to his cock. You remained silent, the well of despair clawing its way back up your throat with a sob.

You knew that was a lie. He wouldn’t stop unless he truly wanted to. You tensed when you heard him chuckle above you.

“Very well. ~♤”

He thrusted back into your mouth again, your face twisting at the way he tastes. He tastes like musk, salt, and something disgustingly sweet. It makes you convulse as you fight the urge to cough any more, your throat already sore from his relentless assault. He pulled your head back slightly, forcing his dick deeper into your throat and effectively cutting off your air supply with a crude moan.

“Look at you, filthy little thing, still pretending that you don’t want me. ~◇”

You whine at his words, your vision beginning to darken around the edges as he holds your head in place as he shallowly, yet roughly fucks as deep as he can into your throat. Your whines are garbled, increasing in pitch when he brings the hand that had been holding your face to your neck and pressing down overtop of the bulge cock creates in your throat.

Your vision swims as you look up at him with tear filled eyes only to be met by his own look of lust. His thrusts became more erratic, his grunts and moans increasing in volume signifying his impending release.

Eager to end the assault on your body, you hollow your cheeks, gliding your tongue along the bottom of his shaft the way you know he likes. His jaw drops with his own choked out groan, pushing himself as far as he can before spilling his load down your throat, holding your head in place to ensure you swallow every last drop of his seed.

Right as your sight entirely fills with back, he pulls you off of him, allowing you to fall to the ground as you heave violently; coughs wracking your trembling form as you draw as much precious oxygen into your system as you can. He kneels down beside you, watching with morbid excitement as you flinch away from him when he trails his clawed fingers up your legs.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you rubbing your thighs together, dirty girl. ~◇”

You shake your head adamantly, not trusting yourself to speak after what he had just put you through. No. He was wrong. You weren’t enjoying that. Your legs were just sore from being in that position for so long.

He smirked at your denial, tracing the thumb of his other hand along your swollen bottom lip, smearing your spit along your already soaked chin.

“Then be a good girl and tell me who you belong to. ~♧”

Your head hung limply as you fought to gain your breath back, new tears welling in your eyes in frustration. You attempted to clear your throat, wincing at the pain before murmuring your response in defeat.

“You.”

\----------

Wonderful art done by the requester, Biby-San. <3


	6. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on your shift as a first responder, you get a text from an unknown number that leaves you more than a little unsettled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt request from my tumblr.  
> P/N = Partner's Name

In all honesty you were exhausted

You enjoyed your job, sure, and you were fully aware when you took the position as an emergency first responder that the job wouldn’t be easy. That you would see terrible things during your shifts, and have to deal with the suffering of others.

It wasn’t something too unusual for a large city.

What was unusual was the sheer amount of calls you were getting dispatched to with the same. goddamn. M.O.

You would arrive with your partner to a scene that was becoming all too familiar. People slaughtered, blood painting the walls and floor in some sick version of a Jackson Pollock painting, with their faces frozen in horror.

Each one of their features marred by the played cards sticking out of them.

You all knew who was responsible, but none of you said anything since he was technically a Hunter, and therefore couldn’t be held responsible.

In the eyes of the law, that is.

In your eyes, however? Ooohhhh boy. Part of you wished you could meet him just to give him a piece of your mind for how much he was working you to death.

You rolled your shoulders with a sigh, leaning up against the side of your ambulance, nursing a cup of coffee in your hands. You and your partner were on the graveyard shift again, which was typical considering you both were some of the only people who could put up with the scenes you were facing.

The scenes were gradually getting more and more graphic, and none of you could figure out why, although speculation had been thrown out there between you and your partner. Did whoever he killed bother him a lot more than his other victims? Was he enjoying himself more? Could he be leaving them as messages?

That last one made you shudder just thinking about it again. Whoever caught the attention of Hisoka was, in your mind, a dead man.

The buzzing of your personal phone interrupted you from your thoughts, the vibration amplified by the metal of the vehicle pressing against it.

You frowned, pulling the device from your pocket. Nobody was supposed to text you on shift unless it was an emergency; and even then you had a pager, and if it was truly something bad, you could also be reached via dispatch.

It was small things like this that just reminded you how much you wanted to go home. Regardless, you opened the message.

_‘Are you enjoying my gifts?~♡’_

Your frown deepened at the message, a sense of uneasiness creeping up your spine as you stared down at the screen. Weird, you thought, but nothing that you should really be concerned about.

You ignored the text, about to place the phone back in your pocket when it vibrated once more.

_‘I do hope you are. It would be a shame if all my work were for nothing, now wouldn’t it? ~♤’_

Your eye twitched slightly in annoyance as your fingers flew over the keypad in response. You usually didn’t answer texts on shift, but something about the cockiness in the person’s tone struck an ill cord with you.

Besides, you could just turn off your phone after you sent the message.

_‘I believe you have the wrong number, I have not received any gifts. Have a good night.’_

_‘Oh, but you have~♢’_

Your paused, your irritation beginning to ebb away into something more sinister. It wasn’t the fact that whoever was doing this clearly didn’t get the hint, it was how quickly they had responded.

Like they were waiting... or watching. The latter was a lot more unnerving to think about.

_‘No use looking around like that, darling, you won’t see me~♧’_

The chill that shot through your system was horrifying as you hastily typed out your response, your eyes nervously shifting towards the doors of the ER in the hopes that your partner would come back sooner rather than later.

_‘This isn’t funny.’_

_‘I disagree. Look at you, you truly are adorable aren’t you?~♡’_

_‘Do keep that look on your face, I do love seeing it. Almost as much as when you see my gifts. ~♢’_

You swallowed thickly, the coffee in your hand falling to the ground as you began to shake slightly. This was a prank, it had to be right? Your partner was just inside the hospital messing with you with the others who were on shift...right?

_‘I don’t know who you think you are, but if you don’t stop and tell me who this is, I’m blocking this number.’_

_‘I’m hurt, darling, I thought you knew. I guess I’ll have to introduce myself a lot sooner than I had planned ~♤’_

Your jaw was beginning to hurt from how hard you were gritting your teeth, the initial fear you felt melting it’s way into anger. If this truly was your partner fucking with you, the joke was long dead.

_‘Drop the act, P/N. I don’t know what kind of “gifts” you’re referring to, but if it’s the recent kills that we’ve been dealing with, you and I both know that Hisoka is not a topic to be joked about.’_

_‘So you do talk about me, I’m touched. What do you say about me~♢’_

_‘I’m not fucking around P/N!’_

_‘Neither am I, my dear. You still haven’t answered my question~ ♤’_

You felt your heart rate increase dramatically at the words, unsure on what to feel as your brain rushed to think of a response. You could just turn your phone off, but you had a feeling that now that would be a poor choice to make… as crazy as that sounded.

_‘You know exactly what we talk about when it comes to that fucking Murder Magician.’_

_‘“Murder Magician?” As amusing as that little nickname is, my love, what I’m doing is a lot more than just senseless killing. It’s all for you, after all.~ ♤’_

You felt the blood drain from your face at those words before it heated back up again in anger. This joke was going too far, and you had had enough.

_‘I have work to do. Do not text me again.’_

_‘You always have work to do~ ♤’_

_‘Makes it harder to find the proper time to formally introduce myself. ~♤’_

You know what? Fuck it, if your partner was going to keep up this little charade, you might as well go along with it.

_‘Well, I’d have less to do if you stopped putting people in the hospital, yet here we are.’_

“Hey, sorry that took so long, you good to go?”

The voice of your partner made you jump out of your skin, causing you to whirl around to face him, a scowl quickly replacing the shock as you stormed up to them.

“You’re such an asshole!” You seethed, jabbing your finger hard into their chest. “I knew you had a sick sense of humour, but this certainly takes the fucking cake! Do you have any idea how scared-”

“Whoa whoa whoa, Y/N, what are you talking about?” Your partner cut you off, shock written across their features at your accusation.

You opened your mouth to continue your rant when the phone in your hand vibrated, effectively killing whatever words were on your tongue. With a new sense of horror, you slowly looked at the screen, letting out a shaky exhale at the words that appeared.

_‘Oh but darling, how else would you get to see what would happen if you ran from me?~♢’_

_‘I’ll see you soon~♡’_


	7. Office Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka visits his s/o while they're at work. They are less than pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely request from someone on tumblr <3

“No”

“Oh come now, darling, is that any way to greet your man?~♤”

“I said no”

Annoyed didn’t even begin to describe how you were feeling towards the man leaning against your doorframe, the grin on his face a sharp contrast to the scowl you wore.

It didn’t matter if you had your pre-booked meeting schedule posted outside your door, it’s not like Hisoka would bother to pay attention to it in the first place.

Sometimes you wondered why you even bothered.

“Hisoka, my office hours are for the department, not for you to come and visit on a whim.” You pinched the bridge of your nose, the headache already beginning to form and he hadn’t even been there for five minutes.

“I don’t care if you’re bored, I’ve got work to do and I’m busy, you know this already.”

“My dear, you wound me~♤,” - you rolled your eyes at his dramatic tone, shooting him a further unimpressed look when he brought the back of his hand to his forehead in mock woe - “and here I was just trying to make sure that you weren’t being worked too hard. We both know how difficult your job can be.~♤”

“Sarcasm is unbecoming of you,” You deadpanned, shutting your laptop and rubbing your temples, “don’t you have anything better to do? Terrorizing fighters at the arena perhaps?”

He grinned wolfishly, walking into your office and kicking the door shut behind him.

“And what if I do, hmm?~♢” He walked around your desk, pushing your work to the side before leaning against it, lifting your chin up towards him with a single finger. “Besides, none of them provide me with the kind of… entertainment that I’m looking for.”

You arched a brow at him, feeling the heat creep up your neck at his words despite yourself. “I suggest the club we went to on the other side of town, I hear that worker we both liked is still there.”

His golden orbs widened slightly before he giggled, covering his face with his hand as his laughter gradually increased.

“I’m glad you find me so amusing, but if you’re quite finished, I have work to get back to and other people who actually need my office hours to help.”

You had only managed to open your laptop an inch before it was slammed back shut, making you yank your hands back with a surprised yelp.

“I’d rather have you help me, my dear~♢”

“I’m afraid I can’t assist you in that department at the moment, however I can recommend a lobotomy.”

His laughter quickly subsided at your comment, and the brief silence that filled the room was cut short by a flurry of movements.

You were ripped out of your chair, a squeak of surprise leaving you as the object in question was kicked to the side and you were hauled to your feet. Hisoka gripped your cheeks with one hand while holding one of your wrists in the other, pulling you suffocatingly close so his body was flush with yours.

“What are you-” 

His lips slammed against yours with enough force to bruise, biting your bottom lip hard enough to bleed, making you gasp in pain and allowing him access to your mouth.

“You can be a rude little thing, can’t you?~♤” He sucked in a sharp breath before claiming your mouth again, the blood from your injured lip hitting your tongues as he battled you in a fight for dominance that he won easily.

Your free hand pressed against his shoulder, trying to push away from his sudden onslaught of kisses. He relented slightly, a red tinged string of saliva connecting your lips snapping as you pulled yourself back.

“There’s a time and place for this, Hisoka, and this is not it. I think I have the right to be acting the way I am.”

He hummed quietly in response, feigning thought before spinning you around and shoving you on top of your desk.

The edge of the desk bit into the skin of your thighs as you were bent over it, papers shifting and crinkling underneath you as your chest was pressed to the surface.

“As amusing as your mouth is, darling, you should be careful what you say to some people~♤” The rustling and ripping of the fabric behind accompanied by cool air hitting your skin made your eyes widen and shoot towards the door in a panic. It wasn’t locked.

“Hisoka _**don’t-**_ ” your words were cut short once again as he stuffed your underwear into your mouth. You whimpered as the damp patch of your panties pressed against your tongue, the makeshift gag secured in your mouth by his nen.

“Don’t lie to yourself, my dear, you know you want this as badly as I do~♢”

You shivered, his chest pressing up against your back as he leaned over you, one hand snaking up to the back of your head while the other slid between your legs; your comments muffled by the fabric shoved in your mouth.

“What’s that? You’re going to have to speak up~♡” The hand at the base of your scalp tightening as he slid his fingers along your folds, teasing your entrance and making you blush heavily at the lewd wet noises created from his ministrations.

You shot him a glare over your shoulder before jerking your head towards the door. He leaned back up, his golden gaze following your movements before flickering back down to you, a dangerous grin spreading over his lips.

“Well then you’ll just have to be quiet then, won’t you?~♡”

A sharp smack resonated throughout the office causing you to yelp, your blush deepening at the mortification of such actions taking place at your place at work as well as from how your arousal was beginning to build as much as you tried to repress it. You whimpered, trying to ignore the feeling of Hisoka’s hand rubbing over the flesh of your ass before he spanked you again, jostling you against the desk from the force of the impact. The indignant whine that tore from your throat was just barely muffled by your panties.

Hisoka chuckled behind you, pulling the hand from your scalp to grip your hip, digging his nails into your skin. “With how loud you’re being though, I don’t think you really mind.~♢”

The heat in your face became near unbearable as he delivered another smack to your ass, his own groans mixing with your moans. You tried to lift your hands to reach behind you, only to find they too were stuck to the desk.

Fuck.

This didn’t stop you from wiggling in vain due to the mild discomfort the position provided. That, along with the fact that you were still horribly mortified at the thought that anybody could hear the sounds being made as they walked by your office, let alone if they walked in to try to talk to you.

A dramatic sigh behind you was followed by the hand on your ass sliding back down to your slit, the sigh evolving into a salacious moan as he ran his index and middle fingers along your folds.

“You’re soaked, darling~♡” he rolled your clit between his fingers, pulling more reluctant moans from you as he toyed with the nub. Your hips jerked into his hand on their own accord at the rush of pleasure that shot through your system. 

“Fuck you” your response was barely understandable through the gag, however you knew it was understood well enough when another spank landed on your ass, this one harder than the last. Your cry evolved into a moan when he pushed his fingers into you, curling slightly against your g-spot, making you shiver.

“You really need to watch that mouth of yours, my love, maybe next time I’ll give you something better to do with it~♡”

The sounds of his fingers delving in and out of your pussy were positively lewd, wet smacks filling the room every time the heel of his palm connected with your cunt, driving his fingers into you with rapidly increasing speed. You did your best not to move, knowing that his claws could do serious damage if you jerked just the wrong way.

You were amazed how something so dangerous could feel so good as they dragged along your walls in the most delightfully sinful way.

It was a huge shame that your brain had to remind you that this was taking place at your job.

Before you could complain again, your hands were freed from his nen, but you had no time to push yourself up and away from him as he yanked you off the desk, spinning you around to face him, and pushing you back onto the cluttered surface. You shrieked behind the gag, your hands coming up to grip his shoulders in order to steady yourself. His nails dug into your hips, your skirt bunched around your waist and only adding to the discomfort, but that was pushed to the back of your mind when he sunk into you with no warning, the both of you letting out a groan at the sensation of him filling you, stretching your walls in a way that you would never be able to get over no matter how many times he fucked you.

“So eager~♢” He lowered his head to the junction between your shoulder and your neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh in a way that had you clenching down on his cock, “and a moment ago you didn’t want this~♤”

Your face burned at his words, your walls fluttering around him as you let out a small whine, unable to form proper words at the sensation of him inside you. You felt him smile into your neck, kissing his way up to your jaw, his lips ghosting over your own. He drew his hips back, snapping up into yours unexpectedly, pulling a loud moan from you as he set a rough, grueling pace immediately.

“There you go~♡” he cooed, watching with a smirk as your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your hands in a death grip on his shoulders.

Any and all coherent thought began to leave you, the only thing you could focus on was the feeling of Hisoka drilling into you at an unwavering pace, molding your cunt to the shape of his cock with each and every thrust. The familiar feeling in your lower stomach began to build quickly, tightening around him as he hit that spongy spot inside of you with frightening precision. You felt him chuckle against your lips, the vibrations going straight to your core.

“Already, darling?~♢”

The sound of knocking on your door washed over you like a bucket of ice water as your eyes immediately flew to the door in a panic.

Fuck. _Fuck._

You looked desperately over Hisoka’s face, your expression pleading that he would take mercy on your situation and relent.

It seemed you were in no such luck. His signature smile only widened as he brought a single finger to his lips before it slipped down to where your bodies connected. He rubbed his thumb in rough circles around your clit, making your eyes roll back in your head and your teeth clench down on the fabric in your mouth that was now completely soaked in your saliva. The coil in your core seemed impossibly tight as he fucked into your cunt at a rate that had you teetering on the edge. Tears of frustration and desperation brimmed in your eyes as you looked up at him, silently begging him to let you cum. To fuck you as he wanted and to use you as he pleased.

“There it is, there’s that look~♡” he groaned at the sight of you, strands of his vibrant red hair falling into his eyes as his thrusts became uneven, slamming into you with his entire body weight. Your desk rattled harder with each of his movements, the noise undeniable to the person outside your door if they listened close enough.

It filled you with equal amounts of excitement and horror.

His thumb moved in time with his thrusts, your breath coming in ragged pants through your nose as your back arched off the desk; papers and documents forgotten as they crumpled beneath you. You were so close, the angle of his hips making his cock hit inside of you just right, you just needed a little more, _so close so close so close-_

He pulled his hand away, his thrusts coming to a near standstill so he was only grinding against you making you wail, the promise of orgasm ripped from you as you thrashed against him; your hands opening and closing against nothing in utter desperation. The golden spotlight of his gaze turned harsh as his expression grew dark.

“Should I leave you like this? Should I leave you to your work that was so important that you were willing to brush me aside? After all, you do have a client right outside your door~♧” He gripped your cheeks, forcing you to look at him as he pulled out agonizingly slow until only the tip remained inside of you. You squirmed at the loss of friction, whimpers and muffled pleads falling around the gag while you looked up at him with glassy eyes; shaking your head frantically.

“Will you be a good girl for me?” He pushed back into you, sighing at the lewd squelch as your pussy sucked him back in, “Or will you continue to be naughty and refuse me?~♤”

You screamed behind your gag, fat tears rolling down your face as you lost your mind. You didn’t care what he wanted or what he did anymore, you just wanted to cum so badly. You continued to beg despite the gag, promises that you would be good, promises that you would do whatever he wanted of you.

That seemed to be enough as his smile returned once more and he resumed his mission in positively _wrecking your cunt_ , driving as deep into your guts as he could with reckless abandon.

You felt him twitch inside you, his grunts becoming louder as he got closer to his own release, oxytocin flooding your system at the thought of cumming around him as he fills your insides.

With a groan, he bites down on your neck, breaking the skin as he pushes right up against your cervix, hot cum spurting from his tip as he releases inside you

You sob in complete and utter frustration, your body twitching uncontrollably from the constant edging as he pulls out, his release immediately seeping out of you and onto your desk.

He hummed in satisfaction, smiling coyly at your expression of pure bitterness as he released his nen, pulling your underwear from your mouth.

“I’ll kill you” You whispered harshly, your hormones running wild as you tried your best to collect yourself, slick and cum dripping down your shaking legs, your jaw aching something awful. Your embarrassment returned tenfold at the thought of the poor soul who had come up to your door. You didn’t know if it would be worse if they would be still there, or if they had left.

Hisoka’s chuckle of amusement hit your ears as he pocketed your underwear, readjusting his clothing and placing a chaste kiss on your cheek that you’re too slow to avoid.

“Promises, promises, darling. I’ll leave you to your work, you are very busy after all.~♡”


	8. Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka catches you using his makeup after keeping you captive in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, sorry loves, but this scenario would not leave my brain.

“Fucking seriously?”

A large black smudge streaked across your eyelid for the umpteenth time, only worsening each time you went to blink. Your eyes beginning to tear up from the amount of abuse you subjected it to.

You had been so indescribably bored, having nothing to do in your captors home other than to stare up at the ceiling and wait for him to return. Whenever the hell that would be.

At one point you had wandered aimlessly around the house, doing whatever you could to keep your mind preoccupied; counting the tiles on the kitchen floor, the amount of (locked) windows in each room. Anything.

Wandering into the bathroom your eyes zeroed in on the large purple kit that sat neatly on the counter by the sink. Odd, Hisoka never left anything out that he thought you would use to escape or hurt yourself with.

It was too tempting not to immediately unzip the bag and look inside, curious to see what he had left out.

Multiple brushes and eyeshadow pallets met your eyes, making them widen in excitement. You didn’t hesitate to pull out each item and lay them out, eager to know exactly what Hisoka had in his collection.

You didn’t know a lot about makeup, but you knew that the brand labels on each of the products were high end and undoubtedly expensive. You scoffed to yourself, shaking your head. Pretentious fucker.

After you laid everything out, you were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer volume of product that he had. There were several pallets, each containing shade ranges of a single colour, individual pots of high quality face paints, eyebrow pencils, at least four different colours of eyeliner pens, all sorts of primers, highlighters, foundations, contours, and countless lipsticks and lipliners.

The man could open up his own shop if he wanted to. How did he go through all of this?

You lightly traced your hands over the products, unsure on what to do now that you had taken it all out of the bag. The first thing your mind went to was using them as a means to escape, but it wasn’t like you were going to break out of a house using liquid liner.

So you did the next best thing to quell your boredom.

You knew sharing makeup wasn’t something that was recommended, but you didn’t care. This man had kept you locked inside with _nothing_ to do, so anything you did in his absence was his own fault anyway.

That was the thought process you had when you picked up one of the eyeliner pens and got to work, and that was an hour and several failed attempts ago.

Your eye was slightly red from the amount of times you had rubbed the makeup away, pieces of toilet paper littering the counter since you didn’t want to stain any of the face cloths (and get punished for it). Your eye was watering, and it was beginning to affect how the liner stuck to your skin and just aggravating you the more you tried.

“Goddamn it!”

The light chuckle from the doorway made you freeze, eyes slowly shifting to where Hisoka stood, leaning against the doorframe casually with his arms folded. Your mind raced, trying to find an explanation for going through his things without asking. For touching things that weren’t yours. Thoughts of punishments flooded your brain as you began to tremble where you stood.

“H-How long have you been there?”

“Long enough, darling~♡”

He pushed off the frame, reaching you quickly in three long strides and taking your face in his hands. You squeezed your eyes shut, awaiting whatever punishment he deemed suitable, but nothing came. You cracked an eye open experimentally, only to see him analyzing your face; more specifically your failed attempts on your eye.

“You’re doing it all wrong, here~♧” you couldn’t help the slight flinch when he plucked the pen from your hand, motioning for you to sit on the side of the counter that wasn’t strewn with makeup.

Silently obeying his request, you hopped up on the counter, feet dangling against the drawers.

“I’ll do this on your other eye since you’ve gone and made your other one all swollen,~♤” he ran his left hand over the grand selection he had, plucking a small tube from the counter. “You need to start off with a primer, otherwise it will never stick to your skin right.~♧”

He nudged your legs apart, stepping between them so he could have closer access to your face. Your face flushed slightly, uncomfortable at how close he was to you for such an innocent task. You didn’t trust him at all.

He squeezed out a small amount of the primer on the pad of his middle finger, “Close~♢”

You obeyed, flinching at the feeling of his finger coming into contact with your closed lid, lightly dabbing the product over the skin.

“We need to wait about a minute for that to set.~♧” you opened your eyes slowly as he spoke, letting out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

You didn’t dare speak yet, afraid that questioning what he was doing would ruin the oddly calm state of mind that he was in. While the primer was setting you took the moment to look at him, to _truly_ look at him.

He had a few strands of hair hanging in front of his eyes, having fallen loose from its usual style. His clothes, a white top over a blue shirt and matching pants, were slightly disheveled, but nothing too out of the ordinary for him. Your eyes left his face, scanning over his arms and hands. His knuckles were slightly red.

Fighting again, you concluded.

“Should be good now.~♢”

His words brought you back, reminded of how close he was to you when he picked up a new eyeliner pen, different from the one you were using before.

“The one you were using wasn’t the best choice for a beginner, but I commend your efforts~♡” -you pouted at the amusement in his tone- “This one is better suited to someone of your… caliber.~♡”

“You don’t need to rub it in” you mumbled, disgruntlement sitting deep in your chest at his words. You hadn’t realized you had said that out loud until you heard his mirthful chuckle.

“You’re so cute when you’re surly, now where to start...~♢”

He talked you through the steps, his wrist resting on your cheek as he applied the liner expertly to your lid. You occasionally cracked an eye open, curiosity once again getting the better of you as Hisoka worked on you. You would quickly shut it when his yellow eyes met yours, a sheepish blush creeping up your neck.

“There you go~♢” He leaned back, examining his work one last time before setting the pen down. He picked up a star shaped mirror, handing it to you so you didn’t have to twist awkwardly to face the mirror.

You couldn’t help but be in awe of the simple winged look he had done. It looked so out of place next to the disastrous attempts on your other eye. You set the mirror down slowly, carefully eyeing Hisoka as he packed up the makeup you had laid out on the counter, humming slightly to himself.

“Are you okay?” The words slipping out before you could stop them.

His arched brow paired with his foxlike grin only increased the awkwardness you felt when he stepped back towards you, cupping your face in his hands.

“I’m perfectly fine, my dear why do you ask? Don’t tell me you’re worried about me?~♡” He ran his thumb over your bottom lip, the sharpness making you shiver.

“It’s not that,” you tried to deny, unable to shift your gaze away when he held you so firmly in place. “You’re just being nice to me. You’re never nice to me.”

“Darling~♡” He was so close that he could kiss you if he wanted, his lips pulling back as his smirk widened. “I can’t have you going mad from boredom, now can I?~♤”

“After all,” -his knuckles ran down your cheek, eyes glittering with excitement- “That’s my job~♢”


End file.
